


Trapped

by ProclaimersOfHeroes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AfO is Ganon, Alternative Universe- Legend Of Zelda Fusion, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Gerudo Izuku, He's going to be okay, I promise, Kidnapping, Prince Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProclaimersOfHeroes/pseuds/ProclaimersOfHeroes
Summary: Safe in his home, past experiences still haunt Prince Izuku.His memory is mortal and young, but others are far more clear.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Meta Liberation Army, Midoriya Izuku & Sensei | All For One
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Defying Expectations





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketramblr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394098) by [pocketramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketramblr/pseuds/pocketramblr). 



Most people don't remember things from when they're young. 

There's plenty Izuku knows he'd forgotten. His father's voice, how the man looked. Mom, until she'd held him close for the first time in years. Now he saw her every day, had an old picture in his room of him as a baby and his parents. 

But some things, Izuku wished he could forget. They still came to him as nightmares, whispers on quiet desert nights. The guards don't stop him from getting up, from working out until those memories fade. 

His first memories of the Yiga Clan are of being ripped screaming from his parents. Stuffed into a dark sack and an odd feeling that Izuku would learn was their teleportation magic. As a sobbing three year old, he'd been tossed into a dark room none too gently, lit only by glowing red runes. No matter how his little fists had hammered, how his little voice had called for his parents, as a toddler Izuku had been unable to get out of the room. 

* * *

_ "There there, it's all right." _ The voice is deep and smooth, a feeling ghosting over the child's red curls. Izuku twitches in his sleep, a whimper escaping from his curled form.  _ "You're weak. Powerless. But I can make you strong. Just let me in…"  _

Green eyes opened, but there was no one there. The little boy sat up, rubbing at his eyes. It was even darker in here, the red light had dimmed at some point after Izuku exhausted himself. 

He jumped when the door opened, stumbling up onto his feet. Light followed the door, partially blocked by a man in red and black with a high collar and strange mask. Izuku backed up, terrified as he recognized the mask of the people who had taken him. 

"Ah, you're awake." The man strides in, walking towards Izuku as the child stumbles back. "I can only imagine how thirsty you are, little prince. Would you like some breakfast?" 

Backed into a corner, Izuku curled up as small as he could. "Who are you?" The white and red mask was removed to show a smiling face, with a big hooked nose and spiky hair. 

"You may call me Master Rikiya, little prince." Izuku whined as the man scooped him up, but a writhing toddler was no match for the older warrior. Rikiya carried him out of the room into bright sunlight again. Izuku protested, shielding his eyes. 

Sympathetic, the man slid his mask onto Izuku's face. Something in the material allowed him to see through it, but it dimmed the intense light to something more bearable. 

"Where are we?" 

"Your new home. You will learn and grow and become Powerful under Master's guidance." 

"I want Mama. I want Papa." Izuku teared up, his little hands fisting in the red cloth. There was a pause, and Rikiya set him down on a chair to start peeling bananas for them. 

"It is not possible to raise the dead, little prince." Staring straight ahead as his young brain tried to process that, the tears began to flow. 

"Mama! Papa!" The child started to sob, then bawl. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, and he struggled when Rikiya brought the banana up to his mouth. His little body shook, and he pushed at the man. Suddenly restrained, Izuku choked several times as pieces of banana were broken off and then shoved into his mouth. 

'Breakfast' was an exhausting fight, and the man before him was thoroughly annoyed by the time he decided Izuku was finished. "Time for a nap before training, I think." Too worn to protest, Izuku was picked up and taken back to the glowing room. Someone had added a bed and a chamberpot while the pair was occupied. 

Placed on the bed, Izuku just stared at the walls, at the floor. The symbols were enough to make him dizzy, so the boy closed his eyes.  _ "Just look at yourself. Too tired to protect yourself, to decide your own life."  _ Another caress across his cheeks, the ghost of a gentle thumb.  _ "Soon, my boy. Accept me, and I can help you. _ " 

Izuku's eyes opened to nothing. The door was closed, with no sign of Rikiya. "Who are you? Will you help me get home?" 

_ "Eventually. When you're bigger, we shall return to this land."  _

* * *

The click of the door opening, and the glow of lanterns roused Izuku. “Mama?” His voice was groggy, the little boy pushing himself up. Four people filtering into his room doused that hope, reminded him that he was far away from his family. 

“Hello, little prince.” Rikiya started, face concealed behind his mask again. “We thought you might be bored in here.” He lifted his lantern higher, showing an armful of books and toys. Interested, Izuku pushed himself to sit up.

“And, we brought more things for you.” A woman cooed, as she positioned a mirror on the opposite wall from the bed. The two men carried in a nightstand and a dresser for him. A second lantern was set on top of the dresser. 

“What would you like to do?” The man who’d carried in the dresser asked. “This is our Master’s room, but he has been kind enough to share it with you.”

Frowning, Izuku looked from one person to the next.  _ “Pathetic. It’s like trying to keep a lynel in a cage, the both of us.” _ He’d seen lynel before, had watched the monsters trotting from a safe distance with his parents. Massive muscles, a towering physique, red manes like his and his mother’s hair. 

“I want to go home.” His annunciation was as slow as clear as the three year old could make it. The three people he didn’t know exchanged glances, while Rikiya chuckled. Izuku scooted away from the man when he sat on the bed next to him.

“This is your home now. How about a story, what’s your favorite?” Izuku didn’t like that answer, grabbed his pillow and smacked Rikiya in the face with it. Laughter rang in his head as he attacked the man, but the child was restrained far too easily. 

* * *

The Yiga’s Master had quickly become the closest thing to Izuku’s friend in this place. Long hours stuck in the room, only seeing the sun for banana-based meals, with the deep voice’s commentary in his head would result in no less. He couldn’t forget or forgive that these people had taken him away, had trapped him here.

“Are you trapped here too?” Izuku asked aloud, looking up from the pictures in one of the storybooks. The Master was portrayed in the book exactly as he was in toy form; a tall, muscular Gerudo king. Dark leathers in the drawings mimicked the dark silks he had been given, and his jewelry was similar to that of his parents. 

_ “Yes. I do not have enough time here to leave yet. But you, my boy, will help with that.” _

Izuku nods, looks to the mirror where the slightest shadow is reflected beside him, playing with his hair. “We’ll go home together.”

* * *

He’s on the floor with Chitose and Koku, playing with the toys the Yiga had provided him. The wood of the Master was smooth in his fingers, paint fresh and a severe look carved on his face. 

He was always the Master. The others insisted that he only use that toy, as they were both Gerudo royalty. Chitose was currently having the Princess die dramatically, her and Koku insistent that the Princess and the Hero would stop any chances of freedom that the Master had. But, that didn’t match up with the stories his mother had started telling him. 

The Hero was someone who saved people, who protected others from evil. And the Yiga were the evil here. Koku clapped for him, probably smiling behind his mask. “Good game, Izuku! That was fun.”

“Winning is always fun.” Chitose elbows him, then turns her mask back to Izuku. “What do you want to do now?”

For days, he’d been handed the same toy when he wanted to play. Never allowed to play with the more crude looking Hero or Princess, and their faceless armies. “I wanna play a game with a different story?”

The adults froze? “Oh?” Taking advantage of their surprise, Izuku snatched up the fallen Hero and held it aloft. A heavy pressure filled the air.    
  
“The Hero and the Princess are gonna help the Master beat the bad people!” Izuku grinned victoriously at them. There was a strangled noise from Koku, and a shrill giggle from Chitose. 

“Izuku, princeling, please. Why don’t you put that down, and we’ll figure something out.” Green eyes gave her a hard look, as he pulled the toy to his chest. 

“No. I don’t want to always be the Master, I want to be the Hero.” Chitose scrambled quickly, as Koku fell over onto his back. Surely the man was just being dramatic, though the pressure was hard on Izuku’s chest. 

**_“I will not allow it.”_ ** The Master’s voice booms, and Chitose falls back with the toy clutched in her hands. She starts screaming as the little wooden Hero ignites. 

Izuku shrieks in fear, stumbling up to try and bat at her hands. “Stop! Stop it!” His hands burn, but he gets the doll away from the woman. Even if she was bad, she didn’t deserve to be hurt. 

Thick black smoke filled the room, more than Izuku had ever thought possible, and the red lights carved into the walls and floor swayed. He was dizzy, so dizzy, and a force knocked him onto his bed.  _ “You are mine, my boy.” _

* * *

The Hero Incident, as the Yiga had called it, had subdued the boy. When the room was cleared and Izuku woke up, he was near silent and cooperated without complaint. The only problem was that the child was no longer comfortable being in the Master’s room all alone. He’d be almost catatonic inside, staring at the Master’s clearer reflection in the mirror in terror. 

The entity’s actions had made it clear that he was not going to be a good friend for Izuku. That maybe he was trapped for a reason. At least the recovering Chitose, with her thickly bandaged hands, vouched for him. 

“The Master’s gotten more present. We heard him. Surely the princeling’s earned some time outside.” Of course, playing outside with him was a benefit to her as well. She no longer had to spend time around the spirit of the Master that could have killed her.

It almost made him feel bad about slipping away from her. But, if Izuku wanted to escape on his own then he needed to know where he could hide. He could hear the crunch of sand, of a pair of Yiga chatting away as they approached. Quickly, he ducked into one of the rooms carved into the cliffs. A large room, full of boxes. 

Curious, Izuku poked his head inside one that was open. Rolls of cloth and clothes, silks like he was used to wearing. Delighted, the child pawed at the fabric. It was nice to feel something so soft again, to see more colors than red and black. There was even a bolt of green. 

Well, the Master wasn’t out here to stop him from playing the Hero. He tugged at the green silk, wrapped it around him like a big blanket. A piece of rope secured it around his waist. A stick nearby became a sword and thus armed and armored, Izuku happily explored the storeroom. Imaginary enemies were around every corner, wood clacking against crates and stone as he slew bokoblins and lynels. A little voice cried out with each victory, unless he had to sneak past evil groups of Yiga and bandits. 

Suddenly, a horn sounded. Izuku gave a surprised little yelp, tripping on the fabric hem. 

There’s lots of shouting outside, the stomping of feet moving in a hurry. A familiar battle cry rings out and Izuku’s heart starts beating harder. He rushes out the door of the storeroom as fast as his feet can carry him. “Mama!” 

Tall women, with dark skin and red hair, marching into camp with weapons drawn. Armor gleamed, and the sight was so familiar to Izuku's eyes even though he'd never seen so many. "Mama!" He called out again as he ran towards the army. 

Attention was on him instantly. "Prince Izuku!" Both sides raced for him, but unfortunately Izuku was surrounded. 

One of the Yiga clanspeople scooped him up. Izuku found the strength to struggle, to scream, but it was all for naught as the scenery changed once again. "Let me go!" 

Master Rikiya and his generals were the first to rejoin Izuku and his most recent kidnapper. They all looked worse for wear, covered in sweat and blood. "That was too close." 

"Chitose, I thought you said Inko and her consort were dead." 

"I'm sorry, Master Rikiya. They should have been, with their injuries." She frowned at her own injuries, wrapped hands dyed red. 

Rikiya turned his attention back to Izuku, paused as he took in the boy’s appearance. “And what are you wearing? You were supposed to be with Chitose.” It was clear that the man was far from happy. 

Izuku scowled up at him. There was no answer, he didn’t want to talk to or see these people ever again. “Get him out of that getup.” The child screeched as the person holding him obeyed, a knife cutting his rope belt before shaking him out of the fabric. 

Landing on his butt, Izuku bit the next person he felt grab him. A yelped curse came from Koku, and Izuku scrambled away as Rikiya shook his head. “Some lessons, little prince, are more painful than others.” Izuku screamed like a wild thing when the leader of the Yiga grabbed him. 

Kneeling on one knee, Rikiya bent the boy over it. One hand raised, and delivered a sharp swat that had Izuku yell again in surprise and pain. Another swat. “People are dead because of you. Because you’re a stubborn little boy.” More hits, measured and painful, came as he spoke. “You will see that when we return home.”

By the time the spanking had finished, Izuku was silent and teary. It hurt to stand even as Rikiya set the boy before him, steadied him. One hand patted at curly red hair, the child not wanting to look the man in the mask. “We do this to protect you, little prince. The Hero would execute you on sight, just because you’re just like the Master.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Safe-hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405837) by [pocketramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketramblr/pseuds/pocketramblr)




End file.
